Porque te vas
"Porque te vas" (Because you are leaving) is a song performed by the singer Jeanette and written by José Luis Perales that remained relatively unknown at the start of 1974. Only when the song was used in Carlos Saura's 1976 film Cría Cuervos (Raising Crows), and the film went on to be honored at the Cannes Film Festival (Jury grand prize) and the Berlin Film Festival (Jury special prize), did the song become internationally known and a hit. In Austria it reached number 13, in Switzerland number 4, and in Germany it even reached number 1. Although after "Porque te vas" Jeanette never achieved similar international success, she continued singing relatively successfully in Spain and Latin America, and to a lesser degree in France, well into the 1990s. Covers and language versions In 1978 the Brazilian singer Lilian Knapp recorded a Portuguese version of the song titled "Eu sem você" (B-side of another version of a Jeanette song, Soy Rebelde).http://www.discogs.com/Lilian-Sou-Rebelde-Eu-Sem-Voc%C3%AA/release/4348447 The song was covered in 1996 by the Brazilian pop-rock band Pato Fu in the album Tem Mas Acabou, and in 1997 by Mexican female group Aurora y la Academia. Also José Luis Perales, author of "Porque te vas", recorded the song featuring Amaia Montero from Spanish group La Oreja de Van Gogh In 2006 by the duo Los Super Elegantes (aka Milena Muzquiz and Martiniano Lopez Crozet). The song which is on the album "Channelizing Paradise" also has an English version done as part of the track. Nearly 40 years after the song's creation, singer Jack Lucien released the first ever fully English language version of song on his 2011 compilation album Everything I Want to Be, entitled "You're Leaving Me".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PR0nzG5E1Hc The song also gained somewhat of a cult status in the USSR and later in Russia after it was recorded by the Soviet band Vesyolye Rebyata. The song (with lyrics in Russian and titled " " (The Last Time)) appeared on the band's 1979 LP "Muzikalniy Globus" (Musical Globe). The Russian lyrics version has been covered by several artists and bands since. In Finland this song has been covered at least by female singers Tuula Amberla by the name " " (which means "Raven" in Finnish), and Emma Salokoski by the name " " ("why are you leaving"). Other cover versions include ones by Masterboy, The Springlove, Globus (music), Gabriel Rios, Chilean singer Consuelo Schuster and one by Arielle Dombasle. In 2011, that song was covered by Peppermoon,https://vimeo.com/28542621 a Parisian pop band. In popular culture This song featured in 2005 the French TV Mini series "Trois Femmes ... un soir d'été" (Three Women ... One Summer Evening). This suspense story of a copy in three parts had 7.5 million viewers for its first episode on 8 August 2005. In 2007, this Mini series Trois femmes... un soir d'été (Three Women ... One Summer Evening) was telecast by TV5 Monde, on the DTH platform. On its first run, "Porque te vas" gained a lot of fans in India and neighboring countries. In 2008, an Argentinian commercial production company Landia produced a television ad for Toyota Puerto Rico using the song. It created a phenomenon, and people started looking for the singer. The ad shows a bear stranded from north pole in a city. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Sales and certifications |autocat=yes}} References Category:1974 singles Category:1974 songs Category:1976 singles Category:Spanish pop songs Category:Spanish-language songs Category:Songs written by José Luis Perales Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Songs about heartache